


Christmas Tree

by blearghthespiders



Series: Sophie Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blearghthespiders/pseuds/blearghthespiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie begs Mickey for a Christmas tree. Takes place in my Ends of the Earth universe. More of a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Ends of the Earth yet, but this takes place after it. You don't need to read it for this, though.

When Mickey woke up, it was around noon. He never woke up earlier than noon, since he worked from 7pm to 2am.

He walked out into the living room and found his three year old, Sophie, all curled up and wrapped in blankets, lying on Ian’s chest. His arms were wrapped around her, and her head was tucked under his chin.

She was watching some cartoon that was on TV.

“Morning,” Ian said when he saw him.

Mickey only grunted in response, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He walked by them and into the kitchen of their tiny apartment.

Normally Ian would’ve been at work during the day, but he’d had the 3 days before Christmas off. Mickey only had Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off.

Mickey walked back into the living room, coffee in hand, and sat on the other end of the couch, moving Ian’s legs.

Ian simply just moved his legs onto Mickey’s lap.

Mickey sighed, but didn’t move them again. Instead he looked up at the TV. “Whatcha watching?”

“ _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ ,” Ian answered.

Sophie then sat up on Ian’s chest, looking over at Mickey. “Daddy, can we get a Christmas Tree?”

Ian looked up at Mickey and raised his eyebrows in question.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “What do we need a tree for?”

“So Santa Claus can put presents under it on Christmas!” Sophie practically yelled.

“Santa doesn’t need a tree to put presents under, alright?” Mickey grumbled.

“But how is he gonna know where to put them?” She practically cried.

“Look, Santa can figure it out,” he snapped, “now drop it.”

Sophie crawled over to Mickey’s lap, and sat up so she was right in his face. Mickey couldn’t help but smirk at her, as she pouted. “ _Daddy, pleeease!_ ”

Ian sat up, “Come on, Mick, we can get a small one for like 15 bucks…”

“Yeah, and then we have to buy lights and a stand and shit.”

“Come on, Mick,” he nudged Mickey’s knee with his foot.

“ _Pleeease!_ ” Sophie begged again, putting a hand on either side of Mickey’s face.

Mickey grabbed Sophie’s hands and moved them off his faced. He groaned, but finally said, “Fine… but you have to help with everything.”

“I will!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around Mickey’s neck.

Mickey glared over at Ian, “You’re gonna help too.”

Ian just smirked and rolled his eyes.

About half an hour later, the three of them were in the car, on their way to the nearest tree lot.

Once they got there, Sophie was running around the place, jumping and squealing at every tree she saw, while Mickey followed her around, looking annoyed. Each tree she picked out was bigger than the last.

Ian just laughed, refusing to be a part of telling Sophie “no” to any of the trees.

Eventually they found a small one that Sophie wasn’t disappointed with. They were selling stands with the trees, and they were able to fit everything in the trunk.

They stopped at a store on the way to get Christmas lights, and Mickey had to stop Sophie from trying to grab every decoration she could find.

Ian tried not to laugh at how easily Mickey gave in to buying her gold garland too.

Because Ian was laughing at him the whole day, Mickey decided not to help put up the tree or decorate. However, Ian didn’t mind. He said it was the fun part anyway.

Mickey lied on the couch, lazily watching Ian and Sophie.

It always made him smile, seeing Ian with his daughter. He would always be amazed at how good Ian was with her, and how much the two loved each other. As if Sophie and Ian hadn’t only met a few months ago.

When they finished putting up the tree, Sophie went over to Mickey, grabbed his arm, and pointed to the tree. “See? Now Santa can bring presents!”

“Yeah, okay, you little punk,” He reached over and picked her up, pulling her into his arms, as she giggled.

The three of them spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies, and eating whatever was in the fridge.


End file.
